The Gift of the Goddess
by VashiMiku
Summary: It was strange enough to find himself in some world that obviously wasn't Gaia, but after a meeting with Genesis, things for Sephiroth become VERY strange, indeed.  AU obviously.  Noncon. Mpreg.
1. Prologue

_Infinite in Mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The Wandering Soul knows no rest._

_~Loveless Act I_

It could be said that the trouble began in an alleyway. If one were really to examine the facts, however, it could also be said that it had begun with Sephiroth's sudden and quite unexplained arrival in this strange world, which was obviously quite far away from the planet he knew as Gaia. One could also point to his meeting with Genesis. However, things went back even further than this, to the days of Soldier, when the silver-haired general had been called a hero.

Sephiroth had been a far different man back then. Insanity hadn't known his name, and he had yet to embrace it. Genesis had been different then. Angeal had been different. It could be said that the trio of friends was a happy one, but everything changed within the blink of an eye because of an accident. That accident was likely the true beginning.

Why any of it had to happen, the silverette could not say, nor did he care in this moment with his prey corned between a wall and the taller man in black. Chuckling, Sephiroth stepped forward as Genesis pressed himself against that wall, his blue eyes showing fear and something else that his predator could not place a finger on just yet. He had seen it in Gen's eyes before, though, and he liked it. It beckoned him forward, even as the man in red leather backed away.

"S-Sephiroth," Gen's metaphorical tail was between his legs at the moment, though the question of why was not readily answered. "Seph, please…"

"Begging? What is this, Genesis? What is this game you keep playing with me?"

Jade eyes met azure, and the latter pair glared back intensely, though the underlying fear was still present in them. The man in black could not understand this at all. It wasn't like the red poet to behave this way—to cower and plea.

To see them in battle, it could be said that they were quite evenly matched. Sephiroth was the superior in swordsmanship and physical strength, but Genesis's aptitude for magic made him a worthy opponent. Indeed, the only thing that had kept them from destroying the training bay that fateful day was Angeal.

That day…

Well, there was no Angeal to stop what was happening now. Sephiroth didn't understand it, but only Genesis made him experience this sensation—lust. Watching Gen cower so meekly, he could feel himself growing aroused. The bagginess of his pants, as well as his leather coat hid the physical evidence well, but that didn't matter. Sephiroth knew it was there, and he had the strongest urge to do something about it.

It was always like this with Genesis. Their sparing matches left the silverette with an urge to pin the redhead against the nearest wall or down on the floor and fuck him until the lust went away, however many times it would take to achieve that goal. He wanted to fuck Genesis now, but there was the distrust to take into account.

Once, they had been colleagues and best friends with apparent sexual tension between them, but too many things had changed. Genesis had toyed with Sephiroth's emotions, manipulating him to his own ends, breaking his heart and then finally asking for a great favor. For this reason, the jade gaze narrowed.

"I want to know what this is once and for all. Why don't you run away or fight back?"

"I've told you already," Genesis answered shortly. "I like you."

It made no sense. How could he, especially after the way they had parted? Sephiroth had turned his back on Genesis. He had told him to rot to death. The silverette himself had been distraught. He'd felt abandoned and lied to one too many times. He could take it from Hojo, from Ghast, from anyone, but Genesis. Not Genesis. He had been in love with him, but he would never admit it because he had always assumed there was Angeal, but…

"Y-you're spacing out, Sephiroth…"

"Hm, why would you point it out?" Purring, Sephiroth suddenly pinned Genesis against the wall and brushed their lips together. "You could have run, but no matter. Anything that happens from here is your own fault."

Genesis swallowed several times, evidenced by the sporadic bobbing of his Adam's Apple. His predator could feel him trembling, but that brought about more questions. Why wouldn't Gen fight or scream or run? Did he… he couldn't really bwant/b this, could he?

All of this was ridiculous. The silverette decided that he would not hold back, but instead would push past Genesis's breaking point. He had already started this with a kiss on the kitchen floor earlier in the night. But now he aimed to push it even further. Closing his eyes, he brought his lips to the redhead's and thrust his tongue inside, subduing the other's oral muscle as a hand was forced between the legs of the smaller man. Gen did try to squeeze them shut, but this seemed a bit half-hearted. He was stronger than this.

"How far are you willing to take this game of yours, Genesis?" Sephiroth found himself becoming a bit frustrated, but more than that, he was turned on.

"It's not a game," Genesis answered in a rather dark tone. His face was now a bright red, with the color appearing to be blooming in his cheeks before branching out along the smooth, flawless skin. Seriously, there was not a mark, scratch, or blemish on this face. It was perfect.

"Genesis, Genesis, Genesis," Sephiroth breathed as he rubbed his face against the other man's and added more pressure to the rubbing of his crotch. The swordsman in red was aroused as well. The silverette chuckled as he felt the swollen organ's head brushing against his palm.

This had become a game to him—a dangerous one with no rules. Forcefully, he turned Genesis around and pulled the smaller frame against his own, with one hand rubbing along the other man's chest and the other beginning to undo the dual belts of the redhead's pants.

Now, he protested, "Seph, please don't."

But it was too late. This game had trapped the star player within in it and refused to let him end it. Pressing his lips against Gen's ear, he breathed hot air against it.

"What if I don't want to stop it now? What if this is what I want?"

Again, Genesis swallowed nervously. This trembling mess in Sephiroth's arms was so unlike the man he had known—the one who had stared him down and declared to Angel that day, "I would like to face Sephiroth balone/b." Had fear been learned since then? If so, it was warranted. In the years following the accident, Sephiroth had become the monster that Gen referred to the trio as. The things he had done were horrible, but they had yet to include rape. Still, how much of a step would it be to rape Genesis now?

"The most that I can feel for you is lust," Sephiroth purred into the redhead's ear.

The pants were undone by now and Gen's member stood tall and proud against the darkness of the alley, the swollen flesh flushed with bright pink. He would not even give the redhead the dignity of removing his glove before stroking it as he rubbed his own crotch against Gen's rear.

Moaning softly, Genesis closed his eyes and went limp. "Seph, please not this…"

"I've neither pity nor love for you anymore. You destroyed it."

Genesis was roughly slammed against the wall and pinned there as Sephiroth undid his own pants to free his own hardened manhood. By now, it was aching with that lust he had mentioned to Gen. It had known pleasure, but had not gained it in quite the way as he was aiming for now.

With no preparation or remorse, he bent Genesis forward and brutally claimed the redhead's virginity, ignoring the scream of pain that echoed through the night. Perhaps there should have been remorse for this treatment, but then Genesis was a soldier, was he not? Surely, the damage of having a cock forced inside of him would heal.

The scent of blood and tears reached Sephiroth's nose, but he ignored it as well as the sounds of Gen's whimpers as he roughly claimed the tightness of the other former Soldier's ass. Their belt buckles jangled on each thrust, making it obvious what was happening back this way to anyone passing on the street. Thankfully, they were out of sight so that Sephiroth could do this uninterrupted by prying eyes.

It was sadly easy for him to rape someone he had once loved. In his mind, the fact that he was currently being a literal pain in the redhead's ass did not really make up for the pain and suffering that Genesis had caused. It did nothing to atone for the other being the one who had given the silverette the nudge that had caused him to fall into madness. Not in Sephiroth's warped mind.

Besides all of that, Genesis was not a helpless lamb, now was he? At any time, he had the power to end this, so why didn't he? He chose instead to whimper and to plead with Sephiroth to stop when he was more than capable of fighting back. All of it was confusing, but the former Soldier was sure he knew what to do. He would make this as humiliating as possible.

Being an avid reader, Sephiroth had stumbled across the subject of male rape, and it had at least interested him enough to get into the psychology. In other words, he knew that the experience would be most humiliating and even emasculating if he could make Genesis come. With that in mind, he took the other's cock into his gloved hand and started to stroke it slowly as he licked the inside of his ear.

"S-Seph…" It sounded less like pleading and more like pleasure.

What was unexpected was the reaction that the silverette's own body would have to it. This power that Genesis had over him—what was it? It was supposed to be Sephiroth's situation to control. Yet, his body quaked all over and he found himself thrusting harder and faster, moaning now in pure carnal lust. How could anyone make him lose control like this? What was it about Genesis? Did he… still love him?

No! Sephiroth would never concede to that—never. He would not be Genesis's plaything again, allowing his emotions to be so toyed with. But could he deny that the most that he had ever smiled in his miserable life had been during the times when he was with Genesis and Angeal? How could he forget that most of those smiles were aimed directly at Genesis?

In that moment, it was as though Sephiroth thought that he could fuck away everything that he had ever felt and everything that he was starting to feel again. He was being illogical, which was so unlike him. But Genesis somehow had the power to make him this way. To that end, Sephiroth felt anger that he was trying to take out on the other's body. The trouble was that it was not working. The harder he thrust, the louder the other moaned, and he had even started to move back against Sephiroth in rhythm. He might as well face the facts. This had started off as rape, sure. But now it was sex.

"Damn you, Genesis," the silverette cursed with a shaking breath. He could have stomached Genesis enjoying this, but he could not tolerate the fact that this experience was pleasurable for him as well—that he did not want it interrupted until climax had been reached. How he hated when his plans didn't go his way.

The alleyway echoed with the sounds of moans, clinking buckles, and skin slapping roughly against skin. Then there was a grunt of pain as Sephiroth pushed Genesis roughly against the wall and came. He must have enjoyed that treatment, because so did the redhead at the moment when his body was thrown against hard bricks.

Nothing had gone his way. Thus, Sephiroth was not a happy former Soldier. With his eyes narrowed, he fixed his pants and then turned his back on Genesis, walking away from the scene without a word.


	2. Chapter 1

Rarely does silence solve anything. However, Sephiroth had to give credit to the fact that silence has less of a chance of making things worse than talking about it can. That was his opinion, anyway.

Genesis had caught up with him halfway down the street and had steered him in the opposite direction, back towards the house that the redhead had acquired here. Here… wherever that was. For all of his questioning, the silver general was at least confident that Genesis didn't know where they were either. He had just made the most of it by selling some mastered materia, exterminating monsters, and finally opening a bakery. There had always been an entrepreneurial spirit in that red-haired man. If he had to make money on his own, well, Seph was not sure what he would have done, other than selling the mastered materia.

Well, the point was that Genesis had figured out how to carve a place for himself in this strange new world, and so by the time Sephiroth arrived, he had no need to worry for such things. Why he was welcome back in this home, especially after what had occurred in the alleyway, he was not sure. A tiny voice in his head was trying to convince him that maybe Genesis had been telling him the truth all along, but the silverette just couldn't believe it. Not after all that they had gone through.

The silence gave him the chance to think, which he did under the guise of reading a book from the home owner's personal library. Gen was sitting on the couch, pretending to watch television, but every now and then, from the corner of his eye, Sephiroth could see the red-haired man stealing peeks at him and blushing. Why they were even together in the living room, the bookworm of a former Soldier had no idea. When they had first arrived, Genesis had rushed off for the shower. Now he was back and wearing silk pajamas in a blood red color that seemed to match his cheeks.

"What," Sephiroth asked after catching the other man's stare for about the hundredth time.

"I imagined you'd have more to say to me after you forced yourself on me."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he folded back the page of the book he hadn't even been reading. "Typical Genesis," he clicked his tongue as he set it aside. "Always the victim and never willing to take responsibility for himself and his actions like a real adult. The first thing you did when we met here, I recall, was to kiss me."

"And I told you why," Genesis glared. "It isn't my fault that you won't believe me."

"Not your fault?" Sephiroth laughed as though the living room had become a stage and the redhead before him was the greatest comedian alive. This was more like the Genesis Rhapsodos he had known all those years ago—bratty, dramatic, and incapable of seeing the fault in his own actions.

"You're still angry with me and I understand…"

"Do you," the silverette cut in with his jade gaze narrowing. "Can you really say that you understand what it is like to be ordered to kill your only friends? To have one of them tell you the painful truth of your existence, not because he cared for you to know, but because he merely wanted something for himself?"

"I was wrong," Genesis lowered his eyes. "I disgraced myself as a Soldier, as a man, and as someone who is in love with you."

What was this feeling in his heart now? To hear those last words, Sephiroth would swear that he was experiencing some sort of joy. But this was not right. After all of the time he had spent as a traveler of the Lifestream, his heart should be dead, really along with his body. Yet he could feel lust. He could feel love. Unfortunately for Genesis, he could also feel anger.

"I will not allow you to use me any further! If you are still rotting…"

"Look at me and see that I am not," Genesis interrupted, raising his eyes sharply. It was true. He was in much better health than he was the last time that Sephiroth had seen him. Everything had been so confusing, starting with waking up in a meadow of this strange place. The usually observant former Soldier hadn't even noticed that Gen's hair was no longer showing signs of degradation. Now he took a good look at Genesis as the red-haired man continued. "I cannot say without lying that I am not trying to gain something from you, but it is not your cells at this point."

"What is it then?"

Genesis lowered his eyes again, "Your heart."

"I have no heart," Sephiroth answered coldly. Not wanting to discuss it any further, he picked up his book to signal the end of the conversation.

Genesis sighed and slumped down on the couch. However, he didn't say another word. Nor did he look Sephiroth's way for the rest of the night, even when he left the room for bed.

The next morning, Sephiroth took a very long shower and then borrowed a pair of silk pants from Genesis. It was odd to see himself in red, but he would get over it. A color was a color, after all, and he couldn't very well walk around naked. Then again, he could do whatever he wanted, it seemed.

Genesis was to be found on the couch, staring at the television while eating one of those ridiculous apples of his. Watching from a short distance, Sephiroth shook his head, as he wondered if the stupid apples weren't the beginning of this in the first place. Upon awaking in that meadow, he had wandered until coming upon a tree, which just so happened to have had Genesis in it. Was it fate? The silverette did wonder.

"You never did try one," Gen had said to him. Then the damn fool had bitten into his apple and kissed Sephiroth.

Yes, that was how this all started. Clearly, actions like that led to alleyway rape scenes.

"I can hear you breathing," the red-haired man spoke suddenly, ruining Sephiroth's, reminiscence. "You do it ever so softly. But I can still hear it."

"I forget at times that you are adept as well," Sephiroth smirked a bit.

"You underestimate me. We were quite evenly matched the last time we had the chance to fight. I've only grown in skill since then. Have you?"

"Clearly enough to rape you," Sephiroth fired off coldly. "For all of your skills, you did next to nothing to stop it."

"Perhaps I mistakenly believed that you wouldn't. Perhaps I should also admit that I did want to see how far you would go."

"Clearly, enjoyed it."

Genesis fidgeted with a pillow from the couch a few moments before standing with a huff, "I'm going for a walk. You can join me if you want or stay here and congratulate yourself. Whatever makes you happy."

"I thought it was obvious by now that torturing you is what makes me happy," Sephiroth smirked at Genesis.

"Smug bastard," the redhead sighed as he placed a hand to his forehead in that overly dramatic fashion of his. "Still, if this is a part of what I must endure to find redemption in your eyes, so be it. Come then, my torturer. The morning awaits us."

Sephiroth started to question the fact that they were going to walk outside in their pajamas, but then decided against it. Genesis had already arrived in the kitchen and was going out through the sliding door into the great expanse of his backyard. The meadow that Sephiroth awakened in was actually nearby, as Gen's house was in the quiet seclusion of the wilderness and surrounded by tall grass, wildflowers, and trees. The only thing that seemed out of place was a lone tree some fifty or so feet away, from which those damnable blue apples were growing. Sephiroth was not even going to ask how Genesis had accomplished it. He would just accept that it was there.

Genesis led the way to it, being silent at first. But he turned to Sephiroth at length, smiling just a bit. He looked happy, though the silverette wasn't sure where to place his finger when it came to why. That pretty red hair covered head had always been too hard to get into. In this and so many ways, Genesis was more like him than Sephiroth gave the poetic man credit for.

"Have you ever put any thought into what you would do if there were no Soldier?" The question was posed casually, but it still caught Sephiroth slightly off guard.

He shook his head, "Hm, not in the past. Of course now, there is world domination. I've become the perfect monster that you said I was."

"Oh, Sephiroth," Genesis sighed. They neared the tree now and Genesis grabbed a branch to lightly swing himself under it. The gesture itself was just so carefree and typical of man's behavior when he is in the company of someone he adores. But what sense did that make?

"You're glaring at me. Are you trying to figure out if I'm playing a game still?" The redhead chuckled as he closed his eyes for a moment. "In so many words, we fucked last night. It didn't go the way I would have planned it, but I do realize that I can't have everything my way."

"Genesis," Sephiroth spoke in his "I'm going to draw Masamune" tone. The only problem was he didn't have Masamune with him. What a loss. He would look ridiculous wielding it in his pajamas, anyway.

"You know, the files spoke of a **real** woman who bore you. They say that she died after your birth, but they were also written by Hojo."

"Who is my father, yes," Sephiroth nodded slowly and then laughed at Genesis look of shock and horror. "What's the matter? Wasn't that in the files?"

"Uh… I can't say that it was…"

Sephiroth couldn't help but to laugh. The way that Genesis phrased himself and the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"It's terrible to realize it, actually. Once I found out, I looked into a mirror and… saw it. Family resemblances." Sephiroth shuddered but then waved his hand as he leaned against the trunk of the tree and shut his eyes. Obviously, this was as far as they were going to walk, which was a shame. The air here was heavy with the scent of those annoying apples, which he hated for… well… no good reason, actually. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"To ask if you, as intelligent as you are, truly believe in the words of Professor Hojo when it comes to matters like that," Genesis answered with a certain fire. "Can you truly? Think of what they would stand to lose if you had a mother who would claim you."

"Well, he did tell me that he was my father," the silverette shrugged. "Come to think of it, he would be sure to claim such a glory. As for my mother, perhaps she was murdered."

He said this without any feeling at all. Opening his eyes and seeing Genesis raise his eyebrow, he shrugged. "Well you did murder your parents. Are you really surprised that I could be indifferent to my birth mother?"

"Such cruelty," Genesis spoke softly and then pulled himself onto that branch. "But I will endure your cruelty if only to pretend that these moments between us are indeed perfect."

"Clearly, there is something very wrong with you," Sephiroth shook his head and shut his eyes again. "But go on. We have nothing better to do today, aside from going to that ridiculous bakery of yours."

"Of course anything that makes me happy is ridiculous or boring or beaten into your head," Genesis pouted. He then ended up sighing after it was obvious that he was not going to be babied here. "Oh, perhaps I had no point at all. But the truth is, I wanted to point out that we are two children left to cruel fates by those who should have protected us and loved us. To know that I was not wanted by my own parents…"

Sephiroth remained silent as he tried not to remember the days as a small child when he had asked "Where's mommy?", only to receive a hateful answer from Hojo. Finally, he had been told that his mother was Jenova and that she had died, but it had only been to make him shut up and not out of any pity. Was there a point in dwelling on that? Why was Genesis talking about any of this? What did he want Sephiroth to do- cry it out with him? It wouldn't happen.

Forever one to demand attention, Genesis cleared his throat, "Hm, Sephiroth. Answer one question for me and then I will shut up if you would like."

"You won't," the silverette smirked. "But ask anyway."

"If I had but one orchid for each time you were cruel to me," the redhead sighed. "Well, it is about that day, after I was injured. Why didn't you come after me?"

Once again, Sephiroth was caught off guard by one of Genesis's question. Opening his eyes once more, he narrowed them slowly as they studied the redhead's face and found the expression unreadable. That meant he was hiding something, but when was he not? Just how long he had been planning all of this, the silverette wondered. Everything seemed to have its purpose, including the walk and the fact that they had stopped under this tree.

He decided that he might as well give a straight answer or he would never hear the end of it without resorting to violence. Genesis was, most of the time, entirely too stubborn to be dealt with any other way.

"I didn't think it would make much of a difference," he answered in a flat tone.

"It would have made a world of difference…" Genesis's tone was soft and his facial expression soon matched. He no longer seemed to be hiding anything. Everything became far more confusing because of this. "It would have made such a difference, that I went no more than thirty feet down the hall and then stopped to wait for you. You never came and so I left."

Sephiroth was now so surprised that he found himself actually stammering. This was so unusual for him!

"Well, Angeal was being Angeal," he finally managed.

"Of course Angeal was Angeal. Angeal will **always **be Angeal," Genesis sighed, but he was also smiling.

With the grace of a true Soldier, he slipped down from the branch and went over to Sephiroth to put his arms around him. Though the silver general went stiff, Genesis did not relent and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Sephiroth. Did you feel it too? The excitement? The wanting? Every time we sparred, I realized that just the clashing of our swords wouldn't do it. I wanted more. I wanted you. I wanted to be the hero so that I would not be worthless to myself and to the parents that abandoned me. But also, I wanted to be the hero so that I would not be worthless to you."

His logic center was about to fry, being given so much to process at the moment. Thus, it felt logical to first shove Genesis away and then to pin him against the tree by his throat.

"Are your emotions really so repressed that you have to treat me this way?" the redhead asked softly. His eyes showed clear hurt, the same as they had shown that day. Curse that day.

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth let go of Genesis and turned away. He could not just accept this because it made no sense to him. At the same time, it was now obvious that he was hurting Genesis. Again…

"Angeal," he started.

"Is my friend," Genesis finished. "And the one who jumped between us that day with that cheap standard issue sword of his. He never realized that we fought with that intensity because we really wanted what happened in that alley. You even admitted as it was happening that it was what you want. I want that and the love that you admit you had."

"It's dead," Sephiroth replied, but even to himself, his voice did not sound sure. What was happening to him? He was supposed to be as flawless as a god, yet he found himself trembling like a lost lamb.

Clearly, he had emotions. There was that remnant Loz, wasn't there? He was forever the one crying and then the other with the funny name would tease him. Those three… they were pieces of himself, but…

"Sephiroth…" There was a hand on his shoulder now and when he turned, he found Gen staring at him with eyes full of worry. "If this is hard for you, it is my fault. In a way, I abused you. But in the end, I acted mostly out of fear. What a terrible fate for life to end without realizing any of your dreams. I feared it more than anything."

The silverette remained silent and did nothing, even though there were words beneath his tongue and his body wanted to move. He was statuesque, much like that bird at the top of Fort Condor—alive, but seemingly frozen forever in silence.

Still, Genesis would not give up on him. Sephiroth wondered if this was the meaning of love in front of him—not giving up even when logic said that you should. If that was the case, then shouldn't he abandon his fight to remain logical? Shouldn't he try to stop thinking and just feel? Why was that so hard for him to do?

"Sephiroth, please," Genesis all but whispered to him. "If lust is all that you can feel for me, then lust for me. Be as you were last night. Do whatever you want to me, but don't shut me out."

Finding himself able to speak, he had but one question. "Why?"

To his annoyance, Genesis folded his arms and smirked at the silverette as he shook his head. "Well, I can definitely see the resemblance between you and Hojo."

A death glare was given, but it went largely ignored. The red haired man was in a good mood now, perhaps because he knew that he was breaking Seph down.

"Not everything needs a logical answer, Sephiroth."

The silverette turned his head to glare at the ground. Genesis knew him well—as intimately as a lover would. "There's no Angeal to get between us now. The only thing doing that is you and I know why. You're hiding behind logic because you're afraid."

Sephiroth wondered in that moment if he had the power to set someone on fire just by glaring at them. He did turn to Genesis, but what he gave him was not quite a glare, though it had about the same amount of anger behind it.

"I am afraid of nothing!"

"Prove it!" Genesis eyes were the only part of him that was on fire at the moment, at least visually. "If you are not afraid and not hiding behind your logic, then prove it to me right now."

Angered at being called a coward, Sephiroth turned on Gen and surprised even himself.

"I love you…"

(AN: Gen's line about wanting an orchid for every time Sephiroth is cruel to him is not only a slight reference, but kind of has some symbolism. Orchids represent love, beauty, luxury, and strength. I think it fits nicely with Genesis and things that he would want and admire. 3)


End file.
